1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve and to a use of the valve.
2. Prior Art
Valves for gas ducts are known. DE 10 2005 051 305 A1 describes a valve that comprises a housing having a first valve seat for a first flap and a second valve seat for a second flap, which flaps are rotatably mounted on a drive shaft. The drive shaft of the valve is guided between the first flap and the second flap through part of the housing. A disadvantage with such valves is that contamination or condensate drops in the flowing medium can enter the bearings or seals of the drive shaft and damage them in a disadvantageous manner.